


before your spring

by syncxpate



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform, angstish, partly anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncxpate/pseuds/syncxpate
Summary: before your spring comes can we meet once?





	before your spring

**Author's Note:**

> 'our' has been specifically changed to 'your' and 'my'  
> for the tumblr jjongsmonth challenge  
> [the formatting of this works best on desktop tbh lol but it's not that impt]

_before your spring comes can we meet once?_

_he’s jack frost, platinum hair, translucent skin, sometimes he's nothing more than a disappearing snowflake, sometimes he's in every icy blast that shoots through your skin_

_skitters along your bones_

_he’s the naked tree branches knocking gently against your door the wind whispering its chilly secrets_

_against the back of your neck_

_he’s about to leave you._

_he has icicles in his hair and snowflakes in his eyes and when he reaches out his hands are_

_frozen_

_(you want to unfreeze them you want to melt him down)_

_can we meet?_

_he sketches ice patterns on your windows words that turn to water at the touch of your fingertips_

_i’m afraid_

_to go to you_

_you close your eyes every time his lips meet yours. cold cold cold_

_he steals your breath, replaces it with his fills your lungs with ice bits broken edges drawing_

_blood_

_you'll bleed you do bleed for him with him_

_you are dancing on thin ice, if you fall in he cannot catch you_

_he will leave_

_when your spring comes_

_can we meet? just once._

kibum meets him on the last day of november, just as the world starts closing itself up, starts preparing to fall into the deep sleep of winter. he's sitting at the foot of the tree near kibum's apartment, a slim figure with a shock of platinum hair. when kibum draws nearer, he sees that the figure is clad only in a simple long-sleeved white tee and faded blue jeans, no gloves no boots no scarf. but he doesn't seem to notice the chill in the air, captivated by the falling snow around him, lifting a palm to catch the snowflakes.

the snow doesn't melt on his skin.

maybe that should have been enough for kibum to back away, but it isn't. instead he walks up to the boy, and tugs off his scarf, thrusting it at him when he nears. "aren't you cold?"

the boy looks up at his voice, and his eyes are grey like storm clouds, and for a moment kibum feels all the breath in his throat freeze up. "no, but you're very kind." his voice is mellow, like the ring of a distant musical instrument. kibum's arm is still outstretched, scarf held uselessly in his hand, and the boy laughs softly, and takes it, slinging it around his neck. the red is stark against his luminous skin, like a jagged wound. "thank you," he says, tilting a radiant smile at kibum.

kibum finds his voice at last. "what are you?"

"i'm winter," the boy tells him. the snow is still falling on his shoulders, and it doesn't melt. kibum steps closer, drawn like a snake to the music of a charmer. "are there more of you?"

"i don't know," the boy says. "i'm usually alone."

his hair is so white it's almost blinding, and when kibum lifts a gloved hand to touch it, it's like icicles and the cold darts sharply right through the wool. when he gasps, the boy laughs.

"you shouldn't touch me."

"but you're beautiful," kibum whispers. he feels enraptured, under a strange thrall.

"being too close to winter can kill you, you know."

kibum laughs at the real concern on the boy's face. "i'm kibum," he offers softly.

"they call me jonghyun sometimes," the boy replies.

"hi," kibum says.

"hi," jonghyun says back. there's snow caught on his eyelashes and kibum knows that somehow he's caught in between them too.

that's how kibum falls in love with winter.

_before my spring comes, will you meet me? before my winter ends, come see me._

_next winter will you come back to me?_

 


End file.
